Uncalled for Alchemy
by Plagueatton
Summary: Plague knight likes Mona, but she just doesn't know it. No matter know hard he tries he just can't seem to charm her. But does he know by making the ultimate potion she's adding on already established feelings for him?


Plague knight looked out at a castle far into the distance, and he felt the rain whipping across him and off into the distance. When it happened to Shovel Knight it was funny! Now... They were getting into personal matters. Mona was his, and when they took her they took something from Plague Knight he couldn't lose, or his life would have no meaning whatsoever. So then began his adventure, but before we talk about the trials Plague Knight went through to getis beloved Mona we must talk about their first meeting and how they fell in love.

The kingdom of Pridemoor was quite magnificent. The fact that such a small lovely place could exist in such a large array of simple villages made great castle seem even more special. Mona, a young girl the age of 13 at the time, was wondering near the court yard of the castle. She was approaching a point where she needed to know what she wanted to do in life but just couldn't decide. Continuing to walk and worry she didn't notice the heavy rain and storms coming. When they did come she just continued to walk. Little did she know that not far away were 2 boys. They had been outcast all their life, and we're close friends. The taller one although still quite short, Plague, excelled in chemistry and explosives. The only known human being to see his face were his parents and Tinker, since he often hid it away with a bird shaped mask. He also sported a dirty black cloak, which at his age was a bit too big but was still snug enough to work. His voice was oddly mature, a beat squeaky but not too noticeable. Tinker, the other boy, was very short and stature. Even though he and his friend were the same age it looked as though you were sitting a 4-5 year old next to a 11-12 year old. Tinker excelled in mechanics and robotics, sporting a welders mask and a small coat with a wrench in hand. His voice was exactly how one would expect it to sound like, squeaky and high. Both boys had come from very well known and famous rich families. Plague was the son of the couple who ran the local sanitarium. It was a bit scary building with multiple rooms, as well as being dark and dreary. Plague's parents wanted their son to take over the business but he declined beginning to study chemistry. His father was very angered by this and kicked him out telling him their business had no room for science freaks. Tinker came from a couple who made toys in the local clock tower. Tinker found a mild interest in toys but he still found them to be boring and not able to make a living off of. He started to make robots and make things that he considered "holding the worlds biggest candle to his fathers mediocre at best toys." His father wasn't going to be disrespected and threw him out. The boys didn't know that years later they would inherit these buildings and use them for their own personal needs. Mona saw the boys for a fraction of a second but then it became dark again and they were shrouded in the twilight and rain. She approached them slowly not wanting to frighten the 2. She touched the tip of Plague's mask. "H-hello. What are you all doing here? There's awful rain and you should be at home in bed." "Your not our mom. And speak for yourself, you should be at home in bed too." The bird boy brought up a good point. "I probably should but I couldn't sleep knowing you 2 were out here. What are you doing here and not at home?" "We're outcast, we can't go home." "Wait... I know you two." She pointed to Plague "your father runs the local sanitarium." "Who asked you?" She then pointed to Tinker "your father makes all those crappy toys, my little sister waste her money on them. Excuse me for talking bad about him." "That's what I said! I wanted to build robots that would be guaranteed to triumph his toys! But nooooooo." She helped the boys up with Plague was reluctant to. "How do we know your not some spy trying to find children and take them away..." "I'm the same age as you ya dingus." "She's got a point plague." "Fine..." Mona planned to take the boys home and keep them hidden in her room. They began walking into the near village with them question each other "how long have you all been fending by yourselves?" "5 years now." "What are your names?" "Plague and Tinker, although we're hoping to have a cool second name one day." "Well I'm Mona, and I've lived with my parents all my life." "Wow... Lucky you." Mona was feeling that Plague had a strong hatred for her, although years later she would find out it was bad trust issues. They arrived at her home and she went inside "hurry on in, you may catch a cold." The boys hurried in and Mona latched the door shut. "My parents won't be home tonight. They have very important work matters to attend to." After eating and being cleaned up they had to find a sleeping situation. "Hm... Tinker you can have my bed and me and Plague will sleep in my parents bed." Plague was not happy at all with the decision but he didn't have any other choice unless he planned on sleeping on the floor. Plague and Tinker took showers and eventually everyone was ready for bed. While Mona was preparing her bed for Tinker Plague was telling him what to do if Mona attacked. "If she tries to grab, fight, or kill you I want you to start hitting her with the wrench." He, a bit confused, nodded and then went to bed. Next was Plague and Mona. This next moment was something that neither of the children had expected to go far. Plague was attempting to go to sleep but he couldn't. He hadn't been in a real bed for so long, it felt way too comfortable. Mona could see this from his constant squirming. She decided to roll over and hold him. He was incredibly frightened and shocked and just lied there silently. He was afraid to cough, sneeze, yawn, even breath. "Don't be afraid around me ok Plague?" He nodded quickly and then slowly drifted off to sleep...


End file.
